


Una anecdota de peticion

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Recordó pronto el día que ambos habían discutido sobre algo similar, cuando él la acorralo y no la dejo bajar de la barra y ella, encantada por sus palabras y el gran cariño que sentía por él, se dejó sentir nuevamente lo que años atrás pensó que habia enterrado, sellando un nuevo camino en sus vidas con un apasionado beso.Antes de que Alya interrumpiera.Y sí, quizás en aquel entonces no entendía o no quiso comprender el peso que llevaban las palabras de Adrien, pero en esta ocasión, sí que lo hacía.





	Una anecdota de peticion

Cubrió sus hombros con la fina tela traslucida que formaba parte de su vestido, observado su figura a través del gran espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba frente a ella.

 

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó que alguien más la observaba, notando la intensa mirada de él reflejada por el espejo.

 

No fue sorpresa para Marinette cuando sintió el cuerpo del varón chocar contra su espalda que aún se encontraba levemente descubierta, aún no habia subido su cierre, por lo cual pudo sentir el frio tacto de él justo en el nacimiento de su espalda baja.

 

― Adrien, detente ― Suplicó por medio de un susurro mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la respiración de él en su cuello, rosando de manera tortuosa sus labios ― Vamos a llegar tarde ― Con dificultad pudo articular aquellas palabras, pues una mano intrusa comenzaba a colarse por la abertura a un costado que tenía el largo vestido que portada, sintiendo una deliciosa caricia sobre su muslo.

 

― Deberíamos quedarnos ― Murmuró con voz ronca contra su cuello ― Creo que sería mucho más divertido ― Y, vaya que lo sabía.

 

Si le preguntaran cual habia sido la mejor decisión de su vida, él no dudaría en responder que aquello habia sido el que Marinette se mudará a su departamento luego de que Alya y Nino se comprometieran.

 

Convivir con ella diario, tenerla tan cerca y tener ciertas miradas cómplices así como pequeños roces inocentes habían precipitado una ola de emociones en ambos.

 

Terminando así, después de muchas palabras tontas por parte de él y un apasionado beso por parte de ella, ambos habían decidido darse una oportunidad, una que Adrien pensaba que habia perdido hacía muchos años por miedo a perder su amistad.

 

Y claro, uno que otro error más.

 

― Tú padre nos espera ― Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar ante las suaves caricias que su pareja le precipitaba, observando cada movimiento gracias al reflejo del espejo, haciendo aquella escena sumamente erótica ― No estará contento si no llegamos, después de todo esta emocionado ― Mordió su labio inferior evitando que un pequeño gemido saliera de ella al sentir una sensación húmeda por su cuello.

 

Adrien se encargaba ahora de pasar con delicadeza su lengua, trazando un fino camino, uno que sabía cuánto placer le provocaba.

 

No contó que la cadera de ella se moviera hacia atrás, pegando su firme trasero a su pelvis, provocando que él soltara un gruñido de placer.

 

― No pareces muy convencida de ello, buginette ― Un pequeño jadeo salió de los labios de ella, logrando que el sonriera satisfecho, para después plantar un suave beso sobre su mejilla, dejándola levemente confundida ― Pero tienes razón, Padre se molestará mucho conmigo si su aprendiz estrella no está a tiempo en la gala ― Atinó a decir, guiñándole un ojo mientras observaba el rostro de Marinette a través del espejo.

 

Su expresión iba desde lo apenada con _tintes_ de excitación, hasta molesta por qué la estaba provocando por nada.

Sí, sabía que no debían faltar, después de todo él habia armado toda esa treta acerca de la fiesta de gala por el cuarenta aniversario de la fundación de _Gabriel’s._ Aun así, la idea de quedarse en casa y hacerle el amor a Marinette durante toda la noche era sumamente tentadora.

 

Pero, la misma razón por la cual habia montado aquello con ayuda de su padre era el principal motivo que lo detenía, pues aquel era el momento que él habia elegido para dar otro paso adelante en su vida.

 

Uno que habia decidido desde el momento que ella le habia dado una oportunidad aquella noche mientras ella se encontraba sobre la barra de la cocina y sus piernas rodeaban su cuerpo.

 

Su padre no tenía intención de hacer una celebración como tal, era una persona que soportaba muy poco aquella clase de eventos, pero al escuchar la idea de su primogénito, no pudo negarse. Estaba seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien para su hijo esta vez, podía saberlo solo con ver como ambos se miraban; Destilaban confianza, fortaleza, pasión y amor.

 

La gala seria la perfecta excusa para que ella no sospechara, para que no hiciera preguntas y su plan siguiera su curso.

 

― Me las pagaras, Agreste ― Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, pero sus mejillas decían todo lo contrario. Estaba seguro que ella también pensaba en lo que podrían hacer en aquellos momentos.

 

Él comenzó a subir con delicadeza el cierre del vestido, no sin antes aprovechar para acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la tersa piel de ella, logrando que Marinette se estremeciera.

 

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido, y las ganas de explorarla por debajo de este simplemente no iban a cesar.

 

― Ya lo creo ― Añadió, dejando un suave beso en su cuello, para después alejarse unos pasos para tomar su saco colocárselo.

 

Revisó su teléfono móvil, Luka habia respondido ya su mensaje con su código clave: _El gato está en la bolsa_ , haciendo alusión a la serie favorita de ambos.

 

Sonrió recordando el apoyo que sus amigos le proporcionaban, alegando que, a palabras de Nino, “ _Esta era la buena”._

 

* * *

 

 

― ¿Sabes alguna razón por la que Adrien eligiera este edificio en concreto para hacer su jugada? ― La voz de Luka lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras conectaba la extencion de las luces que habían colocado en los bordes del edificio, creando una iluminación romántica.

 

Chloé soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta de Luka mientras arreglaba uno de los cientos de floreros con rosas rojas que se encontraban en el suelo.

 

― Quiero creer que es por una cosa en específico ― Comentó divertida, irguiéndose ― Aquí ellos dos tuvieron su primer beso y _algo más_ ― Agregó, acercándose hasta él susodicho con una sonrisa, pues Luka parecía confundido ― Me sorprende que no lo supieras, es un chiste local ―.

 

― Al igual que el asunto de que su ex mujer lo dejo por una linda rubia ― Nino no pudo evitar agregar aquello, riendo, siendo seguido por la rubia.

 

― Esperen, yo pensé que ambos habían iniciado lo suyo cuando Alya los encontró _demasiado cariñosos_ , luego de que ustedes dos cometieran una tontería ― Comentó, alzando una ceja.

 

― Ajá, así fue ― Alya se atrevió a hablar a través del móvil de Nino, se encontraban en una video llamada desde que habían llegado, para que así ella los _coordinara_ en cuanto a lo que debían hacer.

 

Tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo, por lo tanto no podía subir las escaleras de emergencia para llegar hasta la azotea donde prepararían la _gran sorpresa_.

 

― La cuestión es que, antes de eso, ambos se pasaron de copas en una fiesta de Navidad que fue dada por la compañía y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo en la oficina de Adrien ― El tonó divertido de Chloé no se hizo esperar, sentándose con delicadeza en las piernas de luca quien se encontraba sentado sobre una de las sillas que habia ocupado para colocar unas luces sobre ellos.

 

Él respingó por aquel acto, tragando saliva.

 

― ¿Y entonces? ― Preguntó, titubeando al sentir la suave presión sobre su entrepierna generada por el peso de Chloé.

 

― Una modelo ebria confundió aquel lugar con el baño, interrumpiéndolos ― Agregó Nino, con una sonrisa en su rostro ― Así que esa debe ser la razón por la cual eligió este lugar ―.

 

― O simplemente porque es más fácil usar el edificio de tu padre ¿No? ― Sugirió Alya, enarcando una ceja al notar el comportamiento nervioso de Luka.

 

― Bien, ahora solo resta esperar a ese par, y como aquí tenemos un par de botellas de champagne patrocinadas por Adrien ¿Qué les parecía catar una de ellas? ―.

 

Un poco de alcohol para pasar el tiempo no sonaba nada mal, pensó Luka.

 

Mientras que Nino negó con su cabeza, pues desde que habían llegado, Chloé habia comenzado a tomar un poco.

 

Y ella era terrible bebiendo.

 

* * *

 

 

El ultimo piso del edificio habia sido acondicionado para aquel evento, el cual muchas personas no se imaginaron que pasaría.

 

Ella misma, por su parte, tampoco lo hacia. Fue algo repentino, pero cuando su jefe, él señor Agreste, se lo habia mencionado, fue fácil detectar una chispa de emocion en sus facciones. Tenia la misma mania de Adrien de sonreir de medio lado cuando se encontraba en aquel estado, y supo entonces que lo habia heredado de su padre.

 

Y ahí estaban, charlando con dos de los modelos de la nueva temporada mientras Adrien a su lado se limitaba a asentir y sonreir de vez en cuando, tomándola firmemente por la cintura, atrayéndola a él cada que sentía que la mirada de aquellos hombres se desviaban hacia las curvas de ella.

 

No pudo evitar sentirse poderosa con aquellas discretas acciones de su pareja, si bien, no disfruta que Adrien sintiera celosos o piscas de posesividad sobre ella, en esos instantes era como su _pequeña venganza_ por lo que habia sucedido momentos atrás en la comodidad de su habitación.

 

― Escuché que Gabriel te dará unos proyectos importantes para la temporada de invierno del siguiente año ― Comentó uno, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ― Es impresionante tú trabajo, no me sorprende la decisión que tomó ―.

 

― Sí, es algo emocionante pero también es un reto ― Una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios, observando de reojo a su pareja, quien no parecia presisamente contento. Se separó un poco de él, colocándose un pocó más al frente de él, afianzando el agarre que él tenía sobre ella, rozando su trasero con discreción sobre su pelvis ― Es bastante presión sobre mí, pero espero poder cumplir las expectativas ―.

 

― Estoy seguro que sí, eres increíblemente talentosa. Yo soy atractivo, pero usando las prendas que has diseñado ¡Uf! Me voy mucho mejor, por increíble que parezca ― Añadió el otro, logrando que un pequeño bufido saliera de los labios de Adrien.

 

Afortunadamente para él, uno de las fotografas que asistieron para cubrir el evento, llamó la atención de ambos modelos

 

Adrien sonrió para si mismo al reconocer al _dichoso_ fotógrafo gracias a una de las pulseras que portaba, puesto que se habia presentado a espaldas de ellos.

 

No se sorprendio, pues mientras Marinette mantenía una animada charla con ambos _hombres_ , el se encargó de mandar un mensaje de ayuda para poder alejarse de aquellos, según su pensar, papanatas.

 

Sabia que aquella charla no era intencional, o al menos no para hacerlo perder la cabeza al notar como miraban a la mujer de su vida. Aunque, cuando sintió el firme trasero de ella restregarse contra él de manera inocente supo que comenzaba a aprovechar su evidente molestia, y que no habia pasado por alto lo descarados que eran ambos hombros.

 

Pensó que quizás ya era tiempo de subir por las escaleras de emergencia hasta la azotea y hacer lo que tenía planeado, para después llegar a su departamento y hacerle el amor toda la noche.

 

Pero la idea quedo descartada de su mente cuando un grupo de mujeres se acercó a ella para admirar su vestido, y ella, luciéndolo como si de una modelo profesional se tratara, dejo al descubierto su pierna izquierda gracias a la abertura del vestido.

 

No pudo evitar que su corazón comenzará a bombear con intensidad, más cuando ella le dirigió una mirada traviesa, no cabía duda que lo estaba haciendo a costa de él.

 

Tragó saliva cuando una de las mujeres acarició el hombro con una _delicadeza_ que le hizo sentir celos de aquella acción.

 

Y, disculpándose por la intromisión, tomó a Marinette de la mano para guiarla a través del lugar, esquivando a los camareros y uno que otro conocido del trabajo, llegando así al pasillo que conducía a su propia oficina, después de todo, su lugar era el último piso, la sección de finanzas de la firma.

 

Se reprochó mentalmente el no seguir con su plan como debía de ser, pero realmente no podía soportar aquello.

 

Sin duda alguna aquellas caricias antes de llegar al lugar habían hecho mella en él, agregando el comportamiento sensual de ella.

 

Al abrir la puerta de la gran oficina principal esperó que ella entrará. Tragó saliva al ver una _mueca de inocencia_ en su rostro, como si estuviera desentendida de todo. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y, de un movimiento, logró acorralarla contra esta.

 

Colocó su pierna derecha entre las de ella, logrando separarlas y que así que una de estas quedara libre de la tela de aquel largo vestido.

 

― ¿Qué ocurre, Adrien? ― Preguntó, colocando sus manos en el pecho de él, tanteando el terreno.

 

― Estas jugando sucio, no estamos en casa Buginette, no puedo hacer lo que deseo contigo ― Respondió el, con voz ronca.

 

Marinette sonrió triunfante al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de sus labios.

 

― Estamos en tu oficina ― Añadió ella, besando con suavidad el mentón de su pareja.

 

Ella sentía un gran palpitar en su centro debido a las emociones generadas por Adrien horas atrás, dejándola a la expectativa de _desear_ algo más. Pues ella adoraba sus encuentros, amaba como recorría su cuerpo y le hacía tocar el cielo.

 

Pensó que quizás esos movimientos sugerentes o aquella pisca de celos lograría ponerlo _levemente frenético_ , para que tomará un poco de su propia medicina.

 

Más no esperó que la llevará ahí, como hacía tiempo atrás.

 

Claro, que la única diferencia era que ahora se encontraban sobrios, y deseos de avanzar en lo que aquel ambiente prometía.

 

Adrien sintió su pequeño móvil vibrar, seguramente era Nino preguntando donde se encontraban o en su caso, preguntando en que momento subirían.

 

Pero no se tomó el momento de contestar, pues ahora sus sentidos y pensamientos estaban en Marinette, deseaba tomarla ahí mismo.

 

Lo recordaba bien, quizás la historia entre ambos hubiese empezado mucho antes que aquella noche en su departamento, sí aquella modelo no hubiese interrumpido aquel momento ambos se hubieran pertenecido desde mucho antes.

 

Pero no cambiaria lo que tenia, en definitiva.

 

De un movimiento, acaparo los labios de ella con un beso lleno de pasión, llevando ambas manos hasta sus caderas mientras presionaba su pelvis contra la de ella, haciéndola jadear entre el beso gracias al repentino contacto, abriendo levemente sus labios.

 

Él aprovechó ese momento para tomar su labio inferior y morderlo con suavidad, acariciándolo con sutileza con su lengua y llenándose de la respiración agitada de ella.

 

― Adrien ― Musitó, llevando sus manos hasta su cuello para acercarlo más a ella, acariciando el nacimiento del cabello de este.

 

Algo dentro de él ardió cuando la escuchó decir su nombre, haciendo que por instinto llevara sus manos hasta su trasero para poder levantarla y que, rodeara su cadera con sus _exquisitas_ piernas.

 

Marinette entendió el mensaje, llevando a cabo la acción. Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiró cuando sintieron el contacto con sus respectivos sexos.

 

― Cuando dices mi nombre así, dios ― Hizo una pausa, haciendo un camino de besos húmedos alrededor de su cuello, presionando su pelvis contra la de ella aún más, haciéndola jadear ― Me vuelves loco, Marinette ―.

 

Podía sentir a través de la ropa la calidez que ella emanaba, como sus senos se pegaban a su pecho e incluso pudo oler la fragancia que sus fluidos comenzaban a emanar.

 

― Te dije que me las pagarías ― Atinó a decir, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarla recargada contra la puerta de caoba donde ahora se encontraba aprisionada.

 

Pudo sentir como él se removia, sujetándola simplemente con una mano mientras desabotonaba su pantalón. Escuchó el cierre de este bajarse, y seguido de esto, sintió los dedos de él introduciéndose por debajo de ella, acariciando su intimidad justo por encima de su ropa interior.

 

Se mordió su labio inferior cuando él hizo presión en su punto más sensible, masajeándolo en círculos de manera intermitente.

 

Adrien pudo comprobar que Marinette se encontraba completamente húmeda, y en muchas otras ocasiones a él le hubiese gustado afirmar que estaba a su merced. Pero, nunca era así, él siempre estaba a su merced, completamente embelesado gracias a las facciones que se plasmaban en su rostro, demostrando que disfrutaba aquello.

 

Eso le hacía sentirse pleno, pues amaba ver toda las facetas de ella.

 

No tardo en querer algo más de ella, así que llevó aquella mano hasta su falo, rosandolo con la prenda interior de su amada, haciendo presión para hacerlos sentir más al borde del extasis.

 

Pudo sentir la humedad de ella sobre si, logrando que un gruñido de satisfacción saliera de su garganta.

 

Aquel era el punto hasta donde habia llegado la última vez, y sí, ambos ya habían compartido muchas experiencias en la cama, demostrándose el amor y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

 

Pero, el estar ahí, en ese punto donde _pudo_ ocurrir algo más, le hizo recordar todo lo que habia vivido con ella desde la adolescencia.

 

La amistad incondicional que ella le otorgaba, el amor que le profeso y que por miedo rechazó, su cercanía afianzada gracias a su trabajo y después, vivir juntos, sintiendo su calidez.

 

Las manos de ella bajaron hasta entrar por debajo de su vestido, llegando a su centro para acariciar con suavidad al intruso que parecía pedir permiso para entrar. Y, con delicadeza, movió su ropa interior hacia un lado, dejando su entrada libre, sintiendo como Adrien la rosaba, empapándose de ella.

 

― Marinette ― Su voz sonaba como un jadeo. Junto su frente con la de ella, observándola a los ojos ― Te necesitó conmigo ― Susurró sin hacer ningún movimiento más, manteniéndose al borde de ella.

 

― Estoy contigo ― Afirmó ella, besando sus labios como si de una invitación se tratara para que continuara.

 

Él negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva.

 

― No, lo que quiero decir es que te necesito conmigo toda mi vida ― Continuó, titubeando levemente pues no sabía de donde salían esas palabras ― Quédate a mi lado, Marinette ―.

 

La pasión que ambos emanaban seguía ahí, aun así, un sentimiento de ternura embriago todo el pecho de ella al verlo de _alguna manera_ vulnerable.

 

Recordó pronto el día que ambos habían _discutido_ sobre algo similar, cuando él la acorralo y no la dejo bajar de la barra y ella, encantada por sus palabras y el gran cariño que sentía por él, se dejó sentir nuevamente lo que años atrás pensó que habia enterrado, sellando un nuevo camino en sus vidas con un apasionado beso.

 

Antes de que Alya interrumpiera.

 

Y sí, quizás en aquel entonces no entendía o no quiso comprender el peso que llevaban las palabras de Adrien, pero en esta ocasión, sí que lo hacía.

 

― Lo estaré ― Hizo una pausa, apreciando la suave sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de él  También te necesito conmigo toda mi vida ― Y, con aquellas palabras, Adrien por fin tuvo la fuerza de entrar en ella.

 

Ambos jadearon ante aquella acción. Él se dejó envolver por la sensación de calidez que era estar en su interior, y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a mover sus caderas contra ella.

 

El estruendo de la música tras la puerta solo lograba disimular el lasivo sonido que aquel choque de pieles, sus jadeos y gemidos solo podían ser escuchados por ambos.

 

Adrien mordió con intensidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Marinette cuando atrajó su cuerpo más hacia él, apretando el firme trasero de ella entre sus manos, fundiéndose hasta el interior.

 

― Se mi esposa ― Gruño contra su oreja, pasando su lengua con suavidad por donde anteriormente habia mordido con intensidad.

 

Un intenso gemido salió de los labios de ella al sentirlo en su punto más profundo, logrando que su interior comenzará a estremecerse.

 

Supo entonces que estaría a punto de terminar, así que por instinto llevó nuevamente su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella, presionando con insistencia aquel _pequeño botón_ que lograba hacerla gemir.

 

Y así fue. Marinette jaló un poco de los cabellos de él al sentir tal presión en aquel lugar, sintiendo sus piernas temblar por consecuencia de esto.

 

― Sí ― Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras de sus labios intentaban escapar agudos gemidos, pues sentía que en poco tiempo alcanzaría la gloria.

 

Adrien sonrió satisfecho contra el cuello de ella, aumentando las frenéticas embestidas hasta el límite sin dejar la atención que le estaba proporcionando en aquel lugar.

 

Pronto pudo sentir como él interior de ella se contaría, succionándolo a él al mismo tiempo y abrazándolo de manera placentera.

 

Marinette jadeo al sentir la cúspide, intentando que él estuviera más cerca de ella.

 

Y, después de unas cuantas estocadas más por parte de Adrien, él siguió el mismo remolino de placer al cual ella ya habia ingresado, derramándose en su interior, dejando que Marinette sintiera la calidez de él.

 

Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban de manera intensa. Él observó los ojos de ella, delineando sus grandes pestañas y, sintiendo felicidad.

 

Marinette buscó desenredar sus piernas, pero Adrien no dejó que eso ocurriera.

 

Sus miradas se encontraron, aún con su pecho subiendo y bajando desmesuradamente.

 

Él buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontró lo que buscaba, mostrándole la pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo.

 

― Lo decía enserio, Marinette ― Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva y con un poco de miedo de que las palabras de ella fuesen por el calor del momento ― ¿Tú, quisieras? ― Pero no pudo terminar.

 

Pues, en efecto, se habia equivocado.

 

Marinette habia respondido de manera sincera, y ahora, con sus ojos acuosos, asintió con su cabeza antes de buscar los labios de él para besarlo.

 

Estar con él era una aventura cada día, sus ocurrencias y su manera de ver la vida era algo que hacían palpitar su corazón de manera desbocada cada día. Y, el saber que él quería compartir eso durante el resto de su vida con ella, le hacía inmensamente feliz.

 

 

― Te amo ― Musitaron al mismo tiempo, con el corazón desbocado. Pero, en esta ocasión no era por la extenuante actividad física que habían llevado acabo, sino más bien por los sentimientos que se profesaban.

 

Por su parte, Adrien no podía estar más que encantado con lo que habia sucedido, no solo ese día, si no, todo lo que habia ocurrido para llegar hasta ahí.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando ambos salieron de la oficina, intentaron pasar desapercibidos durante unos momentos, al igual del hecho de que Marinette ahora tenía una hermosa sortija de compromiso de oro rosa en su mano.

 

Gabriel a lo lejos le lanzó una mirada de incertidumbre a Adrien, pues se habia desaparecido un buen rato y se preguntaba si _ya habia ocurrido_. Él se limitó a asentir, pues si su padre pudiera leer mentes, vería que muchas más cosas habían ocurrido.

 

Después de un rato, pensó que no debía aprovechar lo que sus amigos le habían ayudado a preparar, así que, excusándose nuevamente, guio a Marinette hasta las escaleras de emergencia para así llegar hasta la azotea.

 

Él le cubrió los ojos con una mano, para así poder abrir la otra con una mano.

 

La sutil iluminación los cubrió, y estuvo a punto de retirar la mano con la que cubría los ojos a Marinette, pero se encontró con una escena un tanto _extraña_.

 

Ahí, tendidos en el suelo se encontraban Luka y Chloé, prendados el uno con él otro en un _extravagante_ beso.

 

Marinette no pudo evitar reír ante el rostro de descontento que tenía su _ahora_ prometido cuando se libró de la mano de él, enarcando una ceja ante lo que tenía frente a ella.

 

― Parece que se esforzaron ― Comentó ella, admirando las luces ― Es hermoso ― Susurró, tomando su mano entre la de ella, entrelazándolas.

 

― Lo sería aún más si nuestros amigos se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos dieran un tiempo a solas ― Soltó él, casi como una exclamación, logrando que los susodichos respingaran.

 

Chloé parpadeo unos segundos, notando como Marinette ya portaba aquella extravagante sortija que ella misma habia ayudado a escoger.

 

Y pronto, el color llegó hasta sus mejillas al darse cuenta en que situación los habían encontrado.

 

― ¿Qué viva la feliz pareja? ― Alcanzó a decir Luka, acomodándose la chaqueta que, hasta ahora, estaba por debajo de sus hombros.

 

― ¿No has pensado en conseguir nuevos amigos? ― Le preguntó Marinette a Adrien, como una pequeña broma que tenían entre ambos.

 

Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza para después besar la coronilla de la cabeza de ella.

 

― Nah, ellos hacen la vida más divertida, mientras que tú ― Hizo una pausa, para acercarse a su oído ― La haces apasionada y llena de felicidad ―.

 

Marinette estaba dispuesta a agregar algo, hasta que vieron aparecer a Nino por la puerta de emergencia, con su ceño fruncido.

 

― ¿Se podría saber dónde se habían metido? ¡Estuve buscando por ustedes! Allá abajo es un infierno, ahora entiendo por qué tu viejo no gusta de estas cosas ― Parpadeo unos segundos, observando el anillo que ahora portaba Marinette en su mano ― ¡Diablos! ¿Me lo perdí? Alya va a matarme por no grabar nada, hombre ― Comentó frustrado.

 

Adrien dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras Marinette adquiría un color rojizo en su rostro.

 

― Hermano, estoy seguro que no hubieses querido grabar eso, y yo tampoco lo hubiera dejado ―.

 

Pero, sería un recuerdo que tendría muy bien grabado en su mente y que, se encargaría de repetir con ella por el resto de sus vidas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño y leve lemon del AU que vengo manejando ya hace un rato. No es necesario leer los demas fanfics / OS sobre esto, pero por si acaso les dejo el orden cronologico: Una anecdota de dos adultos confundidos, antes de una boda, una anecdota de navidad y una anecdota de peticion que vendria siendo el ultimo de esta serie hasta ahora.
> 
> No sé que tal se me de el lemon, es el tercero que escribo en mi vida y ESPERO poder cumplido con las expectativas :'D Fue interesante escribirlo.
> 
> Si quieren saber más de este pequeño AU que tengo, donde todos son un desmaye, haganmelo saber ¡Aun tengo muchas ideas!
> 
> Por cierto, esta es la obra 60 que escribo ¡Wi! La neta nunca creì llegar a tanto xD 
> 
> Bueno me despido, debo limpiar mi cuarto y tomar un bus ¡Ojala sea de su agrado! Un beso
> 
>  


End file.
